Koboln Syndicate
History of the Koboln Syndicate It was GD 3390 when the Syndicate first arrived in space. An alliance between states formed the Koboln Syndicate in the early 2nd GD millennium. A thousand years later a colony ship was launched, seeking another planet. The capital, Eola, was a giant industrial metropolis. There was no wildlife, and no fauna. The need for food was increasing, and the only solution was to find another planet for biologic industry. The ship drifted for centuries, until finally being woken up. A planet had been found, hundreds of light years away from the capital. The colonists quickly landed on the planet and begun their operations, and once everything had been dropped and an appropriate communications and spaceport infrastructure had been constructed, the colony ship drifted away from the planet, converting itself into an FTL Post. A galactic message was sent through the Post, and within hours the message arrived at the capital. They had found a planet, colonized, and were ready to begin shipments by next season. By this time, the people of the capital were starving. Population had thinned by a quarter already, and famines were now widespread. The shipments would begin the reparation of the issue. Years passed, and shipments rolled in, slowly growing in size. Reproduction and growth surged over the green planet. The woes of starvation were solved by GD 4102. There was now a surplus, and the remainder of the green planet turned into an industry sector, to break down surplus food and turn it into valuable atoms to produce other items. The economy was driven by greed and opportunity, and the Syndicate would remain stagnant until the Galactic Union. Biology The biology of a Koboln is unique, to say the least. For example, instead of having hair on their head like a human, they have tentacle-like attachments that act as their ears, due to having none on the side of their head. Their complexion is naturally hard, and as they age the surface cracks. This results in a non-pleasing appearance to other beings but deemed as normal to themselves. In their inner-anatomy, Koboln do not have a heart and lungs. Instead, they have a complex system which immediately takes the air they breath and place the necessary components into the body's networks of veins. Their survival is completely based on the body's maintenance of all the organs and therefore being healthy is extremely recommended to ensure a long life. The life span of a Koboln usually averages around sixty-eight years of age and the men and women tend to appear similar save for their vocal chord. Government Structure The government of the Koboln Syndicate is driven by wealth and power, and is therefore decided by the richest man or woman in a span of every fifteen years. It is up to the Leader to drive the Syndicate to further wealth and move forward in the galactic scene rather than backwards. If the Leader appears to be driving the Syndicate in the opposite direction of improvement, the next richest individual has permission to address all the shortcomings and order a military expulsion of the current Leader, therefore indoctrinating the next one. This, of course, can be abused, and evidence can always be forged. Due to that, the military requires that obvious evidence be provided instead of something found in the man's bedroom or some other obscure location. Society The Koboln society is ancient. By this, ancient means that the Koboln have remained relatively the same technologically and socially for over five thousand years. This however, is an advantage to sociologists for analyzing the behaviour of a Koboln. The same trend makes it easy and removes the possible chance of random acts. Koboln people are cold-hearted and often refuse to speak to foreigners to their land. This makes it difficult for co-existence and the idea is therefore ignored because of the large communications barrier. The intentions of the Koboln in the Council and GU is strictly power and wealth related. The only reason why they were accepted into the Council was because of their wealth and the advantage it would bring in times of disaster. Psychology It is in the programming of the Koboln to share an equal desire for wealth and power. Similar to Humanity, the Koboln drive is much more severe and is found in the vast majority of the population. A Koboln not seeking power is rare. Because of this, they will take every opportunity to grow in force and become richer, even if the means may be illegal. However, due to thousands of years of the same set of rules, most of them tend to stay within the laws because of generational training. Koboln generally are not born with a conscience. Category:Factions